Captain Silvers
Captain Silvers is the founder and booker of MFGG Wrestling, where he is also a wrestler. He was also the founder of and a wrestler in Internet Pro Wrestling and briefly competed in AWN Wrestling and Virtual Online Wrestling. Career Early career logo (2000).]] In 2000, Silvers began reading about various pencil-and-paper wrestling roleplaying systems and the e-feds based around them. Interested, he developed his own system and created his first e-fed, Internet Pro Wrestling. The e-fed featured two titles (IPW World Heavyweight and IPW Internet Championships) and two weekly shows--''Monday Mayhem'' and Wednesday Warfare—plus a scheduled pay-per-view event each Sunday. Being the first wrestler, Silvers awarded himself the IPW World Heavyweight Championship on July 10, 2000 (though he lost it the next day to Sargent Bear). Silvers' homemade RP system, while simple, allowed for signature moves and valet interference in matches. Unfortunately, running events with the dice-based pencil-and-paper system proved too time consuming; that fact coupled with a general lack of interest from participants ultimately resulted in the demise of the e-fed on July 25, just fifteen days after its creation. IPW managed to have one pay-per-view, IPW Deathrow, before dissolving (Silvers would later use the Deathrow name for an MFGG Wrestling supershow). IPW was revived on March 25, 2001, and plans were made to hold a tournament to crown a new IPW World Heavyweight Champion. These plans never materialized, however, and IPW's "resurrection" never occurred in any tangible form. MFGG Wrestling Six years later, Captain Silvers was a member at the Mario Fan Games Galaxy message boards. In July 2006, he created a topic wherein he would recreate various members of the message board in Fire Pro Wrestling, a Game Boy Advance wrestling game with a renowned create-a-wrestler feature. After several convincing recreations, interest around the topic piqued, and Silvers created a "tournament" wherein he would place CPU opponents (each one of the created wrestlers) against one another in FPW. The winner of the tournament would be declared the "MFGG World Heavyweight Champion" while the losers would be placed in a separate tournament to determine the "MFGG PPP Champion" ("PPP" is the commonly used abbreviation for the Pointless Post Palace, a forum at the message boards. It should be noted that the MFGG World Heavyweight Championship mentioned here is wholly unrelated to the title which would later appear in the e-fed). The success of the topic led Silvers to create MFGG Wrestling, an e-fed which would be run in Zeus Pro (a text-based wrestling simulator). The original plan for the e-fed was to hold two weekly shows (Wednesday Warfare and Saturday Slaughter) with one supershow (Silvers specifically refrained from calling them pay-per-views) to be held once every several weeks. The first Saturday Slaughter was held on July 15, 2006. Though interest was high, MFGGer Press Start noted that the e-fed would be much more intense if events were held daily and supershows weekly. Silvers liked the idea, and changed the format accordingly (which resulted in the creation of Daily Damage; the only episode of Saturday Slaughter was given retro-active supershow status). Feud with Suigi and Zasshou Silvers quickly became embroiled in a (kayfabe) feud with Suigi and Zasshou as the result of a Triple Threat Match which resulted in a victory for Zasshou when Suigi submitted to a kneelock. Silvers claimed that it was Suigi's fault Silvers didn't win the match and blasted Zasshou for claiming a victory over him when he never actually got the fall on Silvers. Silvers aligned himself with Press Start and Sarahsuke, and the trio won a Six-Man Elimination Tag Team Cage Match against Zasshou, SuperZero, and Suigi at MFGG Live from Hell. The feud fizzled out after that, and Silvers relegated himself to the undercard for the time being. X-Degeneration On August 6, 2006, at MFGG Deathrow, Silvers was announced as the mystery tag team partner of Zasshou, who had earlier joined X-Degeneration. Silvers and Zasshou won the MFGG Tag Team Championship from Milkbone and Wayne Deranez. After the event, Suigi also joined the group, and—with the help of Silvers' booking power—they declared themselves a separate entity from MFGG Wrestling and announced a war against the e-fed. The way culminated at MFGG vs XD Civil War, which saw XD emerge victorious against MFGG. The feud died shortly thereafter, with XD assuming the role of a typical stable. The group finally dissolved in October. Not long thereafter, Silvers defeated Dark Yoshi in a Ladder Match at MFGG Three-Month Mayhem to win the MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship, his first singles title. He would lose it to Suigi a week later at MFGG Reckless Abandon. Feud with WiiVolution and The Ultimate Legion Along with Press Start, Zasshou, and Stinkoman, Silvers feuded with the newly formed WiiVolution in November 2006. The feud turned out to be rather brief, as the group dissolved after losing at MFGG Civil War 2: WiiVolution. At MFGG Christmas Evil on December 24, 2006, Captain Silvers would win his first significant world title when he defeated Julio Cesar F for the Undisputed World Championship. At the time, he was also the SoVeryHardcore and Tag Team Champion (with Press Start), making him the first MFGGer to hold those three titles simultaneously. In late December, a new faction called The Ultimate Legion was formed. Realizing the threat of this new group, Silvers contacted Press Start and Suigi, and the three reformed X-Degeneration at MFGG New Year's Eve Brawl. X-Degeneration again XD and The Ultimate Legion feuded for the next month, and though The Ultimate Legion won handily at MFGG Civil War 3: XD vs Ultimate Legion, they dissolved after Dark Yoshi left the group and Julio Cesar F attacked partner Uber n00ber during a match at MFGG February Fallout. XD's joy at having outlived The Ultimate Legion were marred by Press Start's leaving the group to form The Brothers of Destruction, originally a tag team with Nightwing. Nonetheless, Silvers announced victory in the war the following night, and invited former Ultimate Legionnaire Dark Yoshi (and XD co-founder) to rejoin XD. Dark Yoshi accepted, and XD was momentarily the largest and most powerful group in MFGG Wrestling. The Brothers of Destruction, meanwhile, recruited Doc Wario, veteran Uber n00ber, and newcomer CloakBass XIII. A faction war began between XD and BoD, with each side gaining victories over the other. The two groups agreed on a temporary truce that prevented either side from interfering in matches during the King of MFGG VIII Tournament. Silvers was eliminated by Mochant in the first round of that tournament. On February 21, Silvers resurrected the IPW World Heavyweight Championships (sans "world" status) to be defended in MFGG Wrestling. War against AWN Wrestling On March 4, 2007, in a press conference/"State of the e-Fed Address" held after MFGG Epoch Rising, Silvers announced an interpromotional deal with Julio Cesar F's AWN Wrestling. This "deal" quickly escalated into a full-blown war between the two promotions, beginning at MFGG/AWN Inaugural Brawl. The war became so intense that XD and the Brothers of Destruction agreed to put aside their differences so that MFGG could better combat AWN (though the alliance proved to be short-lived, as the two factions began feuding again quickly thereafter). Involvement in other federations In December 2006, Silvers was an active participant in the then-upstart AWN Wrestling. AWN folded late in that month, only to be resurrected in February of the next year. When it returned, Silvers was not a part of the active roster, though he did negotiate the aforementioned interpromotional deal with the e-fed. In February and March 2007, Silvers was active in Virtual Online Wrestling. He participated in several matches, the end result being a poor win/loss record. He also entered tournaments for the World LAW Championship and SPWA Aerialist Championship, but lost early in both. On March 21, Silvers became only the second "actual" participant in Purely Pure's Super Awesome Wrestling (SAW used a unique roster system that involves actual participants and "fictional" wrestlers who don't represent any real handler). SAW closed soon after Silvers joined. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **'Five-star Frog Splash' **'STF' *'Trivia' **Silvers has held the MFGG Tag Team Championship five times, more than other any individual. *'Theme music' **Silvers' solo entrance music is "In Bloom" by Nirvana, though he typically enters to the X-Degeneration theme when teamed with other members of XD. Championships and accomplishments *'AWN Wrestling' **AWN Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with The Magical Gamer *'Internet Pro Wrestling' **IPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)1 **Founder and booker of Internet Pro Wrestling *'MFGG Wrestling' **Undisputed World Championship (1 time) **IPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time)1 **MFGG Internet Championship (1 time) **MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship (2 time) **MFGG Tag Team Championship (5 time) - with Dark Yoshi (1), Mariorocks (1), Press Start (1), and Zasshou (2) **MFGG United States Tag Team Championship (2 time/current) - with Julio Cesar F (1/current), SuperZero (1) **King of MFGG VII **Third Modern Grand Slam Champion **Founder and booker of MFGG Wrestling 1Silvers won the title first when it was the World Heavyweight Championship in Internet Pro Wrestling. He later won the title after its resurrection in MFGG Wrestling (without world status). Category:Wrestlers Category:MFGGers